Objetivo Sakaev -Revisión-
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: ¿Que pasa por la mente de un hombre moribundo? Sus últimos recuerdos, las personas que quiere, ...


El sonido que hace una bala al girar sobre sí misma. El estampido sónico de la detonación hueca y sorda de dicha bala al chocar el percutor contra ella. El impacto en el hombro de la culata del M4 causado por el retroceso del disparo. Los oídos embotados por el incesante coro de voces que ladran órdenes, insultos o gritos inconexos de la radio, junto al rítmico y acelerado latido de un corazón que insufla de oxígeno y adrenalina cada célula. El cosquilleó de las gotas de sudor deslizarse por la frente. La irritante sensación de estar asfixiándote gracias al pesado chaleco y la camiseta pegada a la espalda y el pecho.

El polvo que se cuela en la garganta y los ojos. El brillo de las miras ACOG del enemigo. El zumbar, similar a los mosquitos, de los helicópteros que descargan todo su arsenal sobre cualquier cosa que se mueva. La tierra sólida y resbaladiza a la vez, hundiéndose bajo las botas. Los pulmones arder con cada bocanada cargada de polvo, cenizas y, muy seguramente, sangre de los cuerpos volatilizados por el C-130 que estaba rugiendo como un demonio de las profundidades, escondido en el cielo.

Todas esas sensaciones, esos pequeños artificios que la mente es capaz de obviar por carecer de trascendencia ante la amenaza constante de muerte pero que una mente acelerada por esa misma amenaza es capaz de percibir como si el tiempo se detuviera.

'Soap' no se detenía a contemplar todos esos detalles, solo avanzaba por aquel enjambre tratando de matar todo lo que tuviese delante, pero su mente era capaz de analizarlo todo y solo la extrema concentración no le hacía enloquecer ante tal cantidad de información.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

Difícil encontrar una explicación, era una operación rutinaria de vigilancia. Incluso poseían informes de primera mano. Todos los datos disponibles y una estrategia que les haría entrar y salir sin problemas. Toda la planificación se había ido al garete cuando el detalle más estúpido dio al traste con la infiltración.

Uno de los silenciadores no era nuevo. No solo no era nuevo, estaba en las últimas. En el momento más inoportuno se convirtió en un altavoz, el disparo se escuchó en prácticamente toda la base. En plena noche era evidente que un disparo, que no había sido amortiguado por usar material de desecho, se iba a oír. Price empezó a rugir ordenes mientras Wallcroft se inventaba nuevos insultos para catalogar a los encargados de intendencia que para ahorrar costes seguían reutilizando el material desechable con la excusa de que el Parlamento estaba recortando los cheques, sin embargo el general Taylor tenía una ampliación de su despacho de quince millones de libras.

Así habían llegado a un tiroteo en retirada constante a través de una base aérea en plena noche, con los hombres de Sakaev sobre ellos como una jauría de perros hambrientos. Llego al punto de que Price se había atrincherado y los había reunido a todos en torno a él en una táctica desesperada. Luego supieron que habían visto a Sakaev entre los hombres que los perseguían.

"_Cabrón vanidoso_"

Había musitado MacMillan al verle en segunda línea, como si supiera que no podían acabar con él a pesar de estar tan cerca. Se había colocado en una posición perfecta, justo delante de un foco de alta potencia que les cegaba y recibiendo disparos de cualquier dirección, más para distraerles que para matarles. Sakaev querría matarlos en persona, o divertirse con ellos, o capturarlos y torturarlos delante de alguna cámara para colgarlo de Youtube.

En el momento en el que los cinco soldados se encontraron con su último cargador, no hicieron falta palabras. Un leve gesto de asentimiento y lo que habían guardado durante todo el enfrentamiento se hizo necesario.

Tiraron la radio, que hacía tiempo que estaba muda. Si iban a rescatarlos llegarían demasiado tarde. Se prepararon para correr contra las luces. Antes de abandonar la cobertura lanzaron todas las cargas huecas y explosivo plástico que habían traído para la demolición de la base aérea. Abrieron fuego contra Sakaev sin llegar a saber si sus balas acertarían en algo.

Price apretó el gatillo del detonador.

_Humo. Fuego. Pitidos. Luz cegadora…_

El estómago le ardía, era como si algo al rojo vivo le revolviera las entrañas. La sangre manaba sin restricción manchando el traje de camuflaje, otorgándole un color primario. El rotor del helicóptero retumbaba reverberando el aire a su alrededor. La cabina producía voces inconexas de los pilotos comunicándose con la base. Se bamboleaba ligeramente hundiendo su panzudo morro en bolsas de aire caliente mientras viajaba a la base militar más próxima.

A su alrededor una vorágine de voces y órdenes a voz en grito colapsaban sus oídos. No acababa de entender nada de lo que decían, no sabía si se debía a que hablaban en ruso o a que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, solo sabía que el dolor cada vez era más soportable y la única explicación que encontraba su mente es que se estaba muriendo.

Esa revelación, que habría vuelto loco a cualquier hombre normal, solo le trajo una calma extraña, de auténtica indiferencia. Porque iba a ser él distinto, sus hermanos habían muerto en la batalla, porque iba él a sobrevivir. Todos asesinados por la misma persona, Sakaev, la misma que ahora se hallaba en una bolsa de plástico con un trozo de plomo incrustado en el cráneo.

Sus compañeros, sus hermanos, nadie exterior al cuerpo puede comprenderlo, ni llegar a imaginar los fuertes vínculos que se crean. En el campo de batalla no luchas por una bandera, un político o una idea. En la guerra luchas por el hombre que se encuentra a tu lado, peleas a muerte por los compañeros que tienes a tu alrededor, de la misma forma que ellos luchan por ti, por mantenerse con vida y mantener con vida al que tienen junto a ellos, aunque sea la primera vez que lo vean, todos saben que morirá por ti si ha de hacerlo.

Dios, sabía que lo había comprendido desde el mismo instante en el que se alistó para el cuerpo más selecto del mundo, los SAS, el servicio aéreo especial de su majestad. Una vez dentro no puedes dejarlo, es un contrato de por vida, pueden decir lo que quieran, la versión oficial dicta la media en quince años de servicio, pero eso son solo números y estadísticas sin alma. Nadie es capaz de dejar el cuerpo, puedes retirarte, trasladarte a otra rama o abandonar el ejército, pero tus compañeros y la actitud obtenida en ese tiempo duran eternamente, contra las frías aguas revueltas del tiempo, esos recuerdos no se van, persisten como una lapa. Una segunda piel que te impregna, que no es solo evidente para ti, todo el que ha compartido tú vida la verá aunque nunca te haya visto.

No tenía mucho sentido pensar en lo que le sucedería al abandonar el cuerpo, en esos momentos era más metralla que hombre y con que uno de esos pequeños trozos de metal recalentado hubiera acertado en su objetivo, tenía una sentencia segura y ni el mejor cirujano podría ayudarle. Logro mantenerse lucido un par de segundos vitales para mirarse el cuerpo, el alivio le inundo momentáneamente, la sangre era de un tono brillante y rojo vivo, el hígado no estaba dañado. Eso era muy buena señal, aún tenía posibilidades.

Entonces recordó algo y miro el resto de la zona de carga vio a soldados que no reconoció que hablaban en ruso de forma acelerada, pero a ninguno de sus compañeros, Sakaev había hecho un buen trabajo liquidando a todos uno a uno. Y si no hubiera sido por la aparición del helicóptero, él también estaría muerto en lugar de ese malnacido. Pero Price estaba vivo, consciente, le lanzo la pistola cuando Sakaev se dio la vuelta. Espera, no, lo estaban intentando reanimar mientras le subían al helicóptero.

Price tampoco lo había conseguido. Tantas vidas deshechas por acabar con un hombre. Un solo hombre que en busca de poder había acabado con cincuenta mil soldados americanos. Había detonado una bomba nuclear en su empeño por destruir a sus enemigos. Si no hubiera sido detenido hacia solo unas horas habría acabado con la vida de más de cuarenta millones de personas en un ataque con misiles intercontinentales. Eso era el acto de un loco desquiciado y obsesionado con el poder, pero no el de un idiota, un ataque de esa magnitud habría dejado Estados Unidos con una cicatriz aun mayor que la que dejo Vietnam. El país entero se habría hundido y Rusia se habría alzado como única superpotencia.

Un plan maquiavélico pero efectivo siempre que las corrientes de aire no hubieran llevado la lluvia radiactiva a donde no debía y que no les importasen un par de años de invierno nuclear, pero que le importara a un ruso que vive prácticamente todo el año bajo cero un poco más de frio.

Y aquí radica el problema, hasta hace cien o doscientos años no éramos capaces de matarnos con tanta facilidad tan rápido. Rifles de un solo disparo, cañones de pólvora, espadas, hachas, picas, arcos y ballestas. Armas que solo podían matar de uno en uno la mayor parte del tiempo. En esos tiempos la guerra era salvaje y visceral como ahora pero había algo de honor en ella, los generales luchaban junto a sus tropas con orgullo y no se escondían tras muros de hormigón y daban órdenes a distancia sin ensuciarse las manos.

Y porque había cambiado esta mentalidad, por la invención del fusil automático, eso decanto la balanza a favor de los cobardes que ansían engrandecerse por encima de otros. Y en ese mismo instante comenzaron los problemas. Cuando hombres débiles decidían matar a millones para poder obtener una pizca de poder y cuando saboreaban ese poder no eran capaces de contentarse con él y decidían obtener más y más.

Son muchos los nombres, el más recordado y sin duda el primero que nos viene a la mente: Adolf Hitler, un mediocre pintor austriaco que sirvió en la Gran Guerra, tras la cual y tras haber catado las mieles del liderazgo, se internó en el mundo de la política donde no tardo en sobresalir, en tiempos turbulentos de crisis económica los extremos alcanzan la cumbre y en 1933 fue elegido Führer de Alemania. Sus ideales y su estética teutónica que elevaba al pueblo alemán a la cima de Europa se extendieron con rapidez entre sus ciudadanos.

Rápidamente su codicia aumento tanto como lo hacían sus seguidores y no tardo en comenzar lo que se convertiría en su muerte: La invasión de Europa. Su ejército superior en armamento no pudo hacer nada por salvaguardar sus propias fronteras, tuvo que atender tantos frentes distintos que acabo sucumbiendo como antes habían hecho sus enemigos.

Ese era sin duda el mayor ejemplo de los peligros que entrañaban este nuevo tipo de guerra, pero no el único, Stalin asesino a más gente que Hitler, eso pocos lo saben, pero Stalin uso Siberia como cárcel para todos los que osasen hacerle frente, ser extranjeros o simples desempleados y vagabundos. Millones de personas esclavizadas, obligadas a hacer trabajos forzados y asesinadas sin ningún resentimiento cuando dejaban de ser útiles.

Toda esa gente muerta, cuyo único crimen fue nacer en el lugar y momento equivocados. En otras circunstancias podrían haber llegado a triunfar por si mismos pero los actos de sus padres ya cargaban sobre ellos como una pesada losa. En Alemania ser judío o comunista, o tener algún familiar te convertía de forma automática en objetivo y enemigo del estado, del Reich y de toda Alemania. En Rusia no ser un perfecto obrero fiel y servil que no levanta la cabeza ni cuando le golpean, era la marca que te enviaba directamente a las minas siberianas, daba igual tu ideología o tu credo, muchos altos miembros del partido comunista terminaron en esas prisiones de hielo, por estar consiguiendo demasiado poder.

Y así la lista continuaba, Japón bajo la autoritaria mirada de su Emperador conquisto gran parte del pacifico y se adentró en China cometiendo verdaderas atrocidades que condenarían a las generaciones venideras con esa lacra. China gobierna con mano de hierro a su población y al Tíbet, un país antaño libre y ahora bajo el yugo de su vecino.

Era interminable en el último siglo había habido mayor cantidad de demagogos y dictadores que en toda la historia. Y así llegamos hasta hoy en el que el líder de un grupo ultranacionalista había estado a punto de arrasar medio mundo por el mismo motivo que lo habían hecho sus antecesores.

"_¿Qué clase de nombre es 'Soap'?_"

Las primeras palabras que le dirigió Price se colaron en su mente, sus neuronas estaban empezando a asfixiarse y desencadenaban esa clase de recuerdos fortuitos, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, pero disfrutaría de sus últimos minutos. Las imágenes borrosas que estaban apareciendo al fondo de su mente moribunda mostraron el hangar en el que se desarrolló su primera prueba para formar parte del comando de Price. La rapidez de movimientos con la que recorrió el circuito le mareo ligeramente sin saber si era por causa de la pérdida de sangre o por los movimientos bruscos que aun notaba del helicóptero, parecía que estaba descendiendo rápidamente y de golpe se paró.

"_¡Hay va hijo, cógela!_"

Su padre le lanzo la pelota de tenis que atrapo al vuelo, era un chiquillo, su padre aún no había sido reclamado en la guerra del golfo. Le devolvió la pelota con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, pero todo niño tiene sus limitaciones y la suya solo llego a medio camino. Su padre entre risas la recogió y le dijo que muy pronto sería capaz de lanzarla tan lejos que ni él podría alcanzarla.

Al fondo de su conciencia las compuertas del helicóptero se abrieron. Y algo tiro de él, arrastrándolo fuera, una luz cegadora le asaeto las corneas.

"_¡GRANADA CEGADORA!_"

La luz y el pitido no tardaron en seguir a esa exclamación de Gaz. Apenas escucho el sonido de las balas zumbando a su alrededor, solo fue capaz de tambalearse torpemente hasta la cocina que recordaba a ver visto a su izquierda, allí estaría a salvo mientras durase su ceguera. Unos segundos después la luz blanca fue sustituida por puntos brillantes que pululaban y se encendían y apagaban de forma intermitente por todo su rango de visión.

Vio los cuerpos de los que habían entrado en la casa cortándoles el paso, tumbados en la misma postura que habían caído. Ni siquiera se fijó en sus caras, paso por encima de ellos y siguió a su equipo, el C-130 aún no había llegado, estaban solos y tenían todo un ejército entre ellos y la ZA.

Noto un pinchazo en la parte interior del codo seguido de una cálida sensación que le inundo de sopor. Dejo de oír en segundo plano lo que ocurría a su alrededor. También esa vorágine de pensamientos y de recuerdos fue desapareciendo hasta dejar su conciencia sumida en la nada. Antes de desvanecerse solo pudo formular una pregunta.

_¿Esto es morir?_


End file.
